


Right Where It Belongs

by simulacraryn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Family, Multi, Revenge, Summer of Zechs 2017, anger issues, bartender zechs is a thing now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Drabble Collection for Summer of Zechs 2017 - Fourteen visions in time, some AU, others canon. See each chapter for brief summaries.





	1. The Line Begins to Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Collection title Courtesy of Nine Inch Nails, Chapter 1 also courtesy of NIN.
> 
>  
> 
> I'll tag this as we go along.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------
> 
>  
> 
> After washing ashore during his attempted battle against the alliance assault ordered to kill him for disobeying orders, Zechs has some thoughts about life and his place in it.

Zechs dusted off the sand from his face and glanced over at the remains of Tallgeese. It'd been an arduous battle, a suicidal event that Treize had asked him to endure all for the sake of friendship. Except it'd been Treize that lost Zechs as soon as his mask cracked under the physical pressure. A bittersweet irony, considering his mask had been crackling under the emotional burden of learning Relena still lived. A piece of the iron mask had been in front of him and Zechs pocketed it, deciding to keep it as a reminder of trying times.

Wait, was he even Zechs anymore? The mask was gone and with it was Zechs Marquise. 

Rolling over unto his back, Zechs looked at the beach and the sunset reddened skies. The weight of OZ no longer on his shoulders meant he could finally focus on the - _on the what, exactly?_ \- He no longer had a purpose on this planet. No one expected him, except…

He remembers the sole reason he's even begun going against Treize and OZ's plans. _That boy._ \- And with that boy came more than just a formidable adversary. _Relena, I've failed you… how can I call myself your brother?_ The visage of Relena and Heero faded from his mind's eye, leaving nothing but shadows. With a moment's hesitation, Zechs picked himself up from the sand and gazed into the ocean. Only _one_ person truly held out hope for his safe return.

"Noin..." - He whispered aghast, regretting not telling her how he felt towards his comrade if only for a moment's thought - "Succeed where I've failed, Relena is the last light human kind has in this darkness. Don't let Trei… no...don't let Romefeller snuff her out as they've done me."


	2. I Do Not Want This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a young prince to do when the young princess is announced to the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title credit: nine inch nails

"I don't want to wear that!"

"Prince Milliardo, you _have to_ , it's only proper for a young man of your - "

"It's **stuffy!** And I can't run in it when I go play!"

Who knew that getting a near five year old Crown Prince into a royal uniform for a state function would be such a nightmare? Well, only half of the older house staff had. But this new, young nanny, Veronica - hadn't known what she signed up for when she agreed to assist elder Nanny Maryenne with the official task of getting Prince Milliardo ready. The entire royal staff was well aware of just how energetic the young boy happened to be, but today was an important affair for the Crown!

It took them an hour _and Pagan's help_ to get Prince Milliardo dressed for the cheerful occasion. A pair of charcoal colored shorts, proper shoes and socks, followed by a light blue shirt was about as good and proper as they could get the anxious prince. Without much ado, the young child rushed away from Veronica and Maryenne towards the royal parlour.

"Caylin,"- One of the royal guards said when he saw the young Prince barrelling through the corridors, a carefree semblance with innocence to spare. - "Prince Milliardo is on his way." 

Cailyn was Queen Katerina's handmaiden and she was in the middle of preparing the royal sashes. King Marticus' white sash with the Sanq Kingdom's coat of arms was finally settled next to Queen Katerina's vibrant red sash. It was now Prince Milliardo's sash that needed preparing as he would not wear a shoulder to hip sash, a request made in advance by Queen Katerina. Instead, he would wear a v-shaped sash in bright blue with the family coat of arms. This was to dissuade the young prince from using his sash to hog tie the Prince of Denmark as he'd done last royal affair…

"Oh for the love of, keep him busy! I've yet to finish his sash!"

The guard nodded, preparing himself to begin his royal game of keeping Milliardo busy.

*˜*˜*

The announcement his parents had gone all pomp and circumstance for had blindsided the young prince. He'd snuck away from the activities, running as fast as his tiny legs could take him. He'd reached the lake, grabbing a large rock and chucking it into the water.

A sibling. 

Someone who would take away his parent's already limited time…

He'd been angrily throwing rocks into the lake until a hand touched his shoulder; forcing Milliardo to whip his head to the side. Dressed in the purple regalia that characterized the Marquis of Mandal, Johann Weridge most commonly known as Grandfather. - "Milliardo, what's troubling you?"

With the limited vocabulary of a child his age, Milliardo turned around to ignore his grandfather. A small 'hmph!' was only heard and Marquis Wedridge could only picture the young boy, cheeks puffed up in an angry tantrum. It was exactly why Katerina had sent him to soothe her son, as she was too busy attempting to keep down the morning's breakfast.

"They won't have time for me..."

If only he'd known what was to come...


	3. That's what I get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a forced Vacation, Zechs finds himself exploring Los Angeles - until a chance encounter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cannot do smut for the life of me, meaning this only worked in Vacation/Silver. But who knows if I'll revisit Bartender Zechs in the future...

Vacation wasn't exactly a term in the vocabulary of one Zechs Marquise. He had been working himself to the grits since returning, or rather _being dismissed_ from Mars. Okay, so it wasn't really a dismissal when you've gone and throat punched the project supervisor for making an unwarranted comment about your sister's physique, let alone one in a tone of disrespect. Lady Une had pulled serious strings to ensure Zechs kept his job - a sign that while Une disagreed with his methods, understood his position. So now, he was in Los Angeles, walking down Sunset Boulevard - watching the music aficionados beginning to crawl through the streets in search of the bar playing their music choice.

For Zechs, who chose to don jeans, a red shirt and a black leather jacket - he look ready to fit into any crowd. He looked towering in his boots: "A scandinavian rock-god", a barmaid at the Rainbow Bar and Grill commented as he ordered a vodka with cranberry juice. 

A blonde Pete Steele, some mentioned even though Zechs knew nothing of this Pete Steele. But what he did know, was that there was a heavily tattooed woman working the bar whom he did not recognize so easily. Her black hair was stained with blue streaks, pouring drinks for other people and Zechs lollygagged far enough to examine the bar area. A moment later, the woman turned and her face became familiar.

As did her horrified expression.

" _Duo!_ " - Hilde shouted over her shoulder to where Zechs immediately spotted Duo Maxwell. _This is exactly why I don't do vacation…_ \- Zechs thought while bracing himself for the upcoming confrontation with Duo. His jaw locked with tension, but Duo seemed affable - a surprise from what he expected. "What is it Hilde?"

"Come look..."

"I believe she's trying to point me out, Maxwell."- Zechs interjected, finally striding up to the bar and taking a stool in front of Hilde. - "Did not know you were one to hang around us lowly mortals, Zechs?" - Duo's tone was borderline sarcasm, but the former pilot knew what had happened. Yuy must have filled him in considering Zechs and Heero spoke about the incident after Zechs found himself in Relena's front step, homeless upon arriving from Mars.

"Hilde, I'm taking blondie here to the back."

An odd expression from Hilde did not go amiss, but Zechs ignored it in favor of following Duo to the back office. Zechs closed the door behind him and Duo sat down at the desk, feet propped up on the rickety desk. - "So...how long are you in town?"

"A few more days, then I'm returning to Italy for apartment hunting."

"Noin's not in Italy, if that's why you're moving there..."- Duo informed, like a cat that ate the canary. Zechs' lifted a single brow in question. Noin lived in southern Italy, favoring the Mediterranean warmth to the bitter cold of the North. - "She got stationed in Buenos Aires, something about Preventer's cleaning up the remnants of the pre-colony bullshit that tore up South America. She's leading the task force and took a handful of people to help her lead cell groups. Don't know full details, but I heard she's got the attention of the politicians - something about her former position as Imperial Guard to Minister Darlian." 

Zechs snickered, knowing that Noin would never truly be seen again as a member of a military task force. To the eyes of the people, a word from Lucrezia Noin was as good as the word of Relena and _this_ was his legacy to the world. In his stead, he left two capable, sound minded women to continue a legacy he was too anger ridden to continue. - "Which brings me to you, Zechs. How long is your Vacation?"

" 'Was hoping I could finally retire," - He began, chuckling - "Why do you ask?"

"We need another bartender, seems like you blend in. Ever since I took ownership of this baby, I find I can't trust many people."

"And you can trust me?"

"Better than most assholes off the street.”

"So much for a permanent vacation. But this is probably the first non military related work I've done..."

Duo laughed at the silver haired man. - "Even better."


	4. My Violent Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zechs reflects on his Revenge mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NIN's My Violent Heart and The Good Soldier served as inspiration for this!

His heartbeat was out of control, a bad idea when he'd just suffered a heart attack at the age of twenty for trying to master Tallgeese. A suit that was happy to kill it's pilot if it could not master it's reaction time. But not Zechs, he proved himself to be able to pilot the goddamned thing even if it killed him. Granted, he would never forgive himself for Otto's death. But now, as he sat back cautiously going over the events of the last week, Zechs could not bring himself to feel anything. Treize had ordered him to return to his side as soon as the mission in Sanq was over, Zechs had vehemently refused until Treize threatened to have him court martialled for disobeying orders.

Thus, he was now inside the gigantic bath tub that Treize kept in his Berlin home - the scent of sandalwood essential oil filling his lungs. The aches of his muscles dulling out as the various servants of the house serviced the surrounding areas. Fresh towels near the tub, a bottle of Vintage Sauternes AC 175 Bordeaux sat at the edge with a filled wine glass that Zechs held in one hand.

Another servant was busy at one end, taking his uniform to have it dry cleaned as another placed some house clothes for his use. It was overwhelming, but Treize made it a point to have everything catered properly by station in life. Don't dare ask what the man has done for whenever Une needs to be recused from the battlefield. As he observed the area, never once removing his mask as he bathed- Zechs' thoughts went back on General Onegell - Sanq and even Otto.

"Otto made his choice very clear, Zechs." - Treize's smooth voice called from the door war. He'd never noticed the servants were gone and that Treize was now joining him. - "Much like Walker. They were remarkable men whose service was invaluable to our efforts, they will be missed."

Treize's words sat wrong with Zechs, who stood up abruptly from the bath. The curtain were drawn and they were left alone, he could have easily taken off his mask and glare at Treize intent. However, he squared his shoulders and simply tensed his body. -"Are you fucking listening to yourself, Treize? You're sounding like a goddamned automated response machine! These men could still be alive, if Walker wasn't protecting that alliance dog and if Otto had only followed my damned orders!"

"But instead, Walker died protecting that 'alliance dog', buying us more time until we could kick off Operation Daybreak. Failing to protect Bonaparte would have exposed us too early," - Treize continued in a calming tone, trying to get Zechs to understand was like...well hoping for a miracle. - "And Otto sacrificed himself to the liberation of Sanq, so that you may hand the legacy of the monarchy to Relena. Don't think I am not aware that we will be losing Lieutenant Noin so that she may protect Her Majesty."

"Relena isn't officially crowned yet..." 

"She won't need an actual coronation, the people will readily accept her as their monarch, whether they realize it or not. This war has a point and purpose, Zechs and Her Majesty plays a role in the bigger scheme of things."

This is exactly why he'd never told Treize she had survived. Zechs hurled the glass towards Treize, to which the ginger haired man dodged with grace. Zechs, who lived life with the purpose of taking revenge for Sanq, had never truly wished for Relena to become a pawn. What does Treize do? Incorporate her into his plans. At least that was what Zechs thought as he grabbed a towel, trying off angrily and proceeding to leave the tub. 

"Milliardo," - Treize called out - "You can't always keep Relena in the back burner. She made her own choice of getting involved in the scheme of things, or did you not hear of her attempt to assassinate Lady Une? If Lady did not possess good reflexes, she would be buried in my family tomb." - An idea that Treize did not necessarily favor to begin with, but his feelings for Lady aside, he knew that this war would not be as black and white as most predicted would be.

Zechs on the other hand was appalled at the words from Treize's mouth.

He would need to have a discussion with Noin, especially if Relena was to attend the next Romefeller gathering in Bremen. Revenge shouldn't be allowed to ruin both Peacecraft siblings...


End file.
